Dungeon Village
Gameplay In this game, you must help Adventurers defending your town from monsters, while also making your village the best anyone's ever seen. The main goal of the game is to try to get your town a 5-star rating before your village reaches 15 years old (end of 3rd month on the 16th year). Adventurers act on their own, fighting monsters for a set amount of time (the amount of time dependent on their "work"), and then visit the town after to visit stores and (if they have one) their house. They become more powerful as they level up, change jobs, are given items (by you) or through Events. If adventurers are defeated, they fall unconscious for an amount of time, or until another Adventurer brings them to an Inn, which greatly increases the recovery speed. Through Events, clearing dungeons, raising effectiveness of a building past a certain point, and other occurances, your town starts to gain popularity. Through popularity you gain new adventurers, new events, new monsters, and medals for your adventurers (which can be used at the end of each year to greatly affect their Satisfaction and Work). As you fight monsters, you gain experience, gold and also increase the amount of Town Points you get each month. These points are used to host events, unlock new structures, and also change an adventurer's job. You will also be prompted every so often to fight a boss monster. While a boss monster rampages around your town, your town losses popularity, so it is advised to kill is as fast as possible. Once a boss is killed, you are awarded a sizable ammount of money and Town Points. Quests (of which boss monsters are one) are the primary way for your adventurers to obtain items and unlock new equipment. Whether on the field or in a dungeon, Red chests contain consumable items, while Blue chests contain equipment that once contained unlock the ablility to buy it. While this has potential for items, weapons, and even some experience, exploring a dungeon can take up time, and while in a dungeon explorers do not gain money for your village or spend any in town. Consumable items can be either used on a single adventurer for differant advantages (such as stat increases), on a building to raise their effects, or put into the Cauldron. The Cauldron is the only way to obtain certain items, weapons, and even buildings. Residents There are up to 25 adventurers you can have in your village, each able to wield weapons / armor and switch jobs. If you level a resident all the way up, their job is opened up for others to use as well. If an adventurer moves in, you also get a special reward depending on the adventurer. Jobs There are a large variety of jobs that your residents can take up, which can affect not only the stat growth of the resident, but also the prices of the stores in your village. Equipment Equipment is broken into 4 types: * Weapons * Armor 1 * Armor 2 * Accessories Structures Items Items can be used to further enhance not only your character, but also to create items and increase the effectiveness of stores. The item shop is restocked every season. More on creating items through the Cauldron can be found in the Cauldron section. Note: For the purpose of this chart, Satisfaction and Work are represented by the same symbol. 1. Except for Spellbooks, each item can be found as drops / in dungeons. 2. Even if items don't have an effect on residents, you can still use them and they will raise satisfaction / work. Enemies Events Events can play a fairly important part in the development of your village. First there's a number of 1-time events for expanding your town and Cauldron, but a number repeatable ones as well. These can raise stats of either all your Adventurers, or the popularity of your village. It is useful to note that certain Jobs Adventures have can increase / decrease the effectiveness of stat-increasing events. The higher the rank of your village (1-5), the higher the max amount of events you are able host every month. Quests You unlock new quests as the game progresses. There are 3 main types of quests: Dungeon, Mob Groups, and Boss Fights. Village Ranks Your village can obtain a rank of 1-5 stars (☆), each extra rank requiring different and hard requirements each time. Each rank unlocks many new thing for your village, making it an important part of bettering your village. The requirements for each rank is: Cauldron Special items can be made in the Cauldron, some not obtainable anywhere else in the game. There are 4 elemental types you use to obtain items. You gain points for these types by adding items to the cauldron. For adding items you get the initial element points (see the Items section for more), but also some extra points over time as they 'simmer' in the cauldron for a few minutes (when the interface is not open), as well as 1 "Knowledge" point for each simmered item (used to unlock more recipes). You can find information pertaining to Equipment and Structures in their respective sections. You can add more items to the cauldron at once throught the "Expand Cauldron" 1 / 2 Events, for a total of up to 30 items at once. The 4 elemental types: 1. Items can be obtained more than once, while other types are simply "Acquired", allowing you to purchase them, along with one free sample (except structures). End Game --Score calculation explanation here-- After your game ends you can continue to keep playing, but your score won't be re-calculated. You also unlock the ability to speed up the game (Menu > System > Settings > Speed > Fast). If you start a new game after finishing a previous one, the levels of buildings are carried over (not stats from items however), as well as any unlocked jobs. These effects stack, so if you finish a second game those stats are carried over to a new game instead. Bugs/Cheats * You can move a structure in front of the north exit. If the structure placed is a shop, this will force adventures wishing to go into field to shop from the store, to pass through the other side. Trivia * When viewing the Presents window, the icon for items (which looks like an apple) is not actually an item in game, while the icon for each armor category is an item in that list. * In the "How to Play" section, Sprt (page 7/30) and Magic (page 8/30 - bottom) are switched versus what they are in-game (iPhone confirmed).